<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Most Billionares by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504689">More Than Most Billionares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Crossover, F/F, Flirting, In That I Saw Gifs, Inspired By Tumblr, Kara's Worst Enemy - Kale, Kryptonian Culture &amp; Customs, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leading with 'I can see through your clothes and boy do you have lots of tats' was not one of Kara's best moves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Most Billionares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You say that like it's a trait exclusive to billionaires," Batwoman drawls, every inch of her (and there are, uh, a lot of inches) an insinuation, as if it's the money part of it that Kara cares about. But then, Kate doesn't know her, doesn't know Kara, or even Supergirl really, all she sees is just the stray Kryptonian who showed up to fix a problem (or five) and comment on the swirls of ink that she saw through her clothes, semi-accidentally.</p>
<p>And it's not like she has a thing for billionaires, even if Kate is the second she's met that she'd like to know better, or even millionaires - Lord was one of those, and the thought of him is worse than <em>kale</em> - Lucy wasn't, or James, but there is a core of her grown in Krypton's soil that is attracted, unquestionably to the display of achievement that the status represents.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>